Naruto and Sakura's New Dream (NaruSakuSasu)
by Foxfan556677
Summary: AU, What happens with Naruto gets a full days notice on what Sakura is planning in the Land of Iron and her motivations behind it? NaruSaku NaruSakuSasu , Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I own nothing


**Naruto and Sakura's New Dream (NaruSakuSasu)**

* * *

** "**Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself, he had overheard Sakura and Sai's conversation in the medical tent and didn't trust Sakura at all with the emotional state she was in.

When she had told him and the others that she would handle Naruto personaly his suspicions were only deepened and he expected that Sakura might not be completely honest with Naruto when she finally met up with him.

Shikamaru sighed as he finished his letter and tied it to the messenger hawk. As he watched it fly off into the distance he thought to himself "I really hope I'm not making a mistake sending him that message but Naruto deserves the truth more than anyone."

* * *

Naruto

Naruto the five hidden villages including, the Leaf have decided that Sasuke Uchiha must be killed on site, I know this is hard for you but please understand that if you take revenge against the people who kill Sasuke or try to defend him, since you are officially part of the Leaf it could lead to the start of the next Great Ninja War and we can't allow that. So many people could die, so many children, please Naruto we need you to come home.

There is also the issue with Sai and Sakura you're going to have to deal with, you see there on there way to you now. I don't know what she's planning but Sai told her that you love her and that you plan to fulfill your promise to her because of it, even if it kills you or you have to spend the rest of your life doing it but I know that isn't the only reason you made that promise after all I know what it's like to lose a teammate.

Ino's told me that Sakura's been really scared for you lately especially after she found out about the Nine-Tails and the Akatsuki but that's not all. She talks about you, a lot actually, how strong and how amazing you've become and when Pain flattened the village it was your name she screamed to come and save her not Sasuke's. I think she may genuinely be in love you both but she may be to blind or ignorant to accept that or in a sense feels that she's betraying Sasuke by loving you too.

I don't know what her plan is but I want you to use your sage mode when you talk to her and analyze every single sentence she says and find out was is true and what isn't. After that I'll leave you to decide what you want to do. I just figured you deserve the whole truth, please both you and Sakura just come home. We can't afford to lose either of you.

Shikamaru Nara

* * *

"Naruto, I love you."

"What did you just say Sakura-chan?

Naruto looked at her calmly which genuinely surprised her, did he expect this no that was impossible he couldn't of expected this, could he.

"Naruto what I said was" Sakura looked into his eyes and struggled to find words, she hadn't seen this expression from him in years. It was the same expression he had always used when they were a part of the old Team 7 and even before that at the academy. Sakura had always ignored it, the only time she had ever acknowledged it was when he had disguised himself as Sasuke and complimented her forehead. She had figured out it was him and had almost lost her lunch in disgust but this time it was making her feel things. Emotions, emotions that had only ever appeared when the old Sasuke was around or had protected her,

Was this love?

Had she just fallen in love with Naruto from that one look, no it would never be that easy.

It wasn't just that expression it was so much more he protected her too, encouraged her, complimented her, gave her his attention and valuable time, dedicated his very life and sacrificed his happiness for her.

In turn, she realized that she had dedicated her life to him as well, she trained under Tsunade in order to heal Naruto from his injuries as well as to help him save Sasuke. She was dedicated to his dream fully and wouldn't rest or die until he became Hokage,

"At some point his dreams became my dreams, I want to make him Hokage, I want to save Sasuke just like he does, I can't lie about how I feel about Sasuke though it's better not to mention him at all, at least until I properly confess to Naruto" Sakura thought.

"I truly do though, it's hard to believe but I'm still in love with Sasuke Uchiha but I'm also in love with my hero Naruto Uzumaki" she smiled a big smile and looked deep into Naruto's blue eyes blushing profusely she screamed.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki" regaining a bit of composure she cupped the side of his face with her hand "I truly, deeply love you Naruto."

Naruto maintained his composure on the outside but inside he was doing backflips, Sakura was telling the truth but he knew this wasn't the only information they had to discuss. He decided to make the most of the moment and embraced her tightly finally allowing his emotions for the cherry blossom he cherished so much to show.

"I know and I love you too, so very, very much I always have and I always will that's a promise of a lifetime, dattebane" she blushed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go home," Sakura tried pulling Naruto towards her group but he pulled his hand away and remained in place.

"Actually before we leave do you mind if we have a private word in my room there something really important we need to discuss."

Sakura looked at him confused but replied with a reluctant "Ok".

* * *

They made there way to Naruto's rented room and once they entered Naruto began placing seals on the door and walls,

"Sound Seals, Pervy-Sage taught me pretty useful when you don't want any unwanted ears" Naruto explained.

"Uh, Naruto what's going on? Why did we need to talk privately?" Naruto sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him which she eventually complied with, he took her hand and looked into her sparkling emerald eyes.

"I listened to you out there and I listen to you everytime you need to let something out even if we don't always agree, I try my best to understand and respect your opinions, right Sakura." Sakura nodded with a confused look but Naruto just smiled.

"Can you please listen to me and not interrupt or get angry or upset until I finish, but before I begin I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul and I truly do love your beautiful forehead."

He gave it a quick peck and Sakura blushed brightly and smiled almost sounding like Hinata she replied "Ok Naruto…-kun."

"Shikamaru sent me a message it got here a day before you did and it informed me that you were on your way and that if I was lucky I might have a cherry blossom confess her affections for me" he smiled at her and she smiled back but had a look of worry in her eyes, he stroked her hand with his fingers to assure he wasn't angry or that anything was wrong.

"He also told me what the village's decision was when it came to Sasuke and I knew that you probably wouldn't have the heart to tell me" Sakura looked down a little bit in shame.

Naruto knew this conversation was going to be hard but it had to be done. He cupped her face with his hand, she tried to resist but he overpowered her, they weren't running from this he pecked her forehead again to show his affection before he popped one of the hardest bombshells.

"I know that you still love Sasuke and still want to save him just like I do" Sakura looked up at him in shock and almost in tears, how did he know? She leaned into his chest and started to sob but he stroked her pink locks and whispered slowly.

"It's Ok."

She looked up into his eyes and they were slitted, he was in Sage Mode.

"I used a henge to disguise my eyes while we were outside, while in Sage Mode I can tell when someone is lying or not because the body has different reactions based on whether or not someone is being honest. You weren't lying to me out there so tell me in all honestly who are you in love with Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled at him, he knew her so very well.

"I'm in love with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" she stated with pride and confidence as relief and a sense of peace finally washed over her as she accepted the truth about herself.

* * *

Naruto had allowed her to be honest with herself and it made her so happy, so free for the first time in years. He had earned it, no she wanted it she knew Naruto had to be her first kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his baby blue eyes. He gave her that look that sent shivers down her spine.

"I love you, my beautiful cherry blossom" she blushed even more and said with just as much emotion and affection.

"And I love you my hero and future Hokage."

Time seemed to stand still, for what felt like an eternity for two young shinobi, their eyes slowly closed, their heads slowly tilted, nothing but the sound and feeling of each others breath on their faces. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime their lips met, sparks flew from both teens the odd taste of ramen and cherries mixed together, creating an odd flavor that only the two of them would ever be able to share. It was magical, it was perfect, it was everything the two had ever dreamed it would be and after what felt like an eternity in utter bliss the two finally broke their first kiss.

The two looked at each other with goofy grins but Naruto's slowly vanished as he looked at her.

"There's only one way the three of us can be together now" Naruto stated calmly.

"What do you mean Naruto were pretty much screwed aren't we?" Sakura asked him. Naruto looked at her with a smile as he proceeded to remove his headband and began to stare at the Leaf insignia with an odd expression covering his face.

"Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko formed the Akatsuki in order to protect their village and make into a place that they could call home but when they lost Yahiko it broke them. I know the same thing would happen to us if we actually lost Sasuke for good.

The truth is there's no way I can become a worthy Hokage without both of you by my side" Naruto explained as he continued to stare at his headband as Sakura looked at him with a mixture of worry, curiosity, and a bit of understanding.

"In fact, if I can't have that I don't even want to be Hokage, let alone be a shinobi of a village who would abandon their comrades" before Sakura could realize what Naruto was doing he quickly grabbed one of his kunai and embedded a deep slash through the leaf symbol.

Sakura screamed in shock but thanks to seals no one outside heard her.

"But, But what about your dream, our dream? She asked him with tears flowing down her cheeks. Naruto held her close as he tried explaining to her.

"This is the only way, this way we aren't affiliated with the Leaf or the Hokage so the others will have no reason to attack if were killed, not that I plan on letting that happen, but also we can attack anyone we have to in order to save Sasuke without worrying about them striking the Leaf. Lastly if Sasuke sees that we've desecrated our forehead protectors it might be enough to get him to trust us again. I've realized Sakura-chan that my true dream was never the position of Hokage but the love and respect the title carried with it. My dream now is to find my older brother so that the three of us can be happy again and spend the rest of our lives together."

Sakura cried in an odd mix of sadness and happiness.

"He loves me and Sasuke so much that were his dream now, ok then that's my dream now too, Cha!" Sakura thought.

"Ok Naruto-kun then my dream is to help you find Sasuke-kun and then I'm going to marry both of you and we'll spend the rest of our lives together in peace just the three of us and our children, that's my promise of a lifetime, Shannaro!" Sakura said with a newfound sense of pride and conviction.

These last few days had gone strangely let alone the last few hours but oddly enough she had never been happier she had a clear goal now and she would do anything to fulfil this new dream.

She took off her headband and Naruto handed her a kunai while trying to control his nose bleed at Sakura's proclamation. She looked at the leaf symbol and shed a few tears.

"Goodbye Mom, Dad, Lady Tsunade and thank you" she slashed her headband in one quick motion and retied it to her forehead.

"Were going to have to make a statement that were rouge ninja now" Sakura said to Naruto as a grin formed on his face "Good thing there are a few Leaf shinobi right outside who can report to the village about our new status" Naruto stated to her.

She shared his foxy grin and they kissed once again "Ok let's do this but be careful we don't want to hurt our friends" Sakura said. Naruto did his signature pout but it turned into a smile,

"Don't worry I won't ever hurt my precious people," Naruto replied. As they exited the bedroom the pair of young lovers thought the same thing.

"We'll save you no matter what we have to sacrifice Sasuke because, We love you no matter what happens."


End file.
